


Do you want to know a secret?

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marcus let's his imagination get carried away, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Set between season 1 and 2, Marcus and Tomas learn another secret about each other.





	Do you want to know a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting...a lot going on. 
> 
> Anyways, I want thank everyone for the wonderful comments and support you all gave me. It was such a great confidence booster and has made me want to post more! 
> 
> The title from this song comes from the Beatles song, one of my favorites by them. 
> 
> Editing was done by me so i apologize for any mistakes. Not sure what is going at the first half and why it is spacing weird yet it is normal in the bottom half...it looks like the way i want it in the preview so I don't know. I apologize for that.

   Marcus stood at the window from the hotel room looking at the torrential downpour outside. Marcus sighed knowing that if Bennett's case hadn't been a dud, a bad  
case of schizophrenia due to the child not taking her medicine as prescribed, they wouldn't be stuck here. The streets were apparently flooded out and according to the nice lady at the front desk it may take a day or two for the roads to clear once the rain stopped. Marcus turned to the TV seeing the weatherman saying that the rain would be continuing on until tomorrow evening. So until the roads were good, they were stuck in this little Nevada town.  
  
   Marcus turned back to the window and watched for Tomas. Due to the torrential downpour, the two decided to partake in a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who  
would have to do a food run at the nearby gas station. Fortunately Marcus had won and unfortunately Tomas was sent out in the rain in nothing but a cheap poncho they  
found in the back of the truck and an adorable little pout.  
  
  Marcus closed the curtains and turning decided that the least he could do was get a dry pair of clothes ready for Tomas to change in to. He walked walked over to Tomas' bag on the bed and opening it started rummaging around pulling out the needed articles of clothing. Since traveling with each other, privacy had mostly gone  
out the window and both agreed that there might come a time when they may need to borrow some of the others things.  
  
  Looking for a pair of underwear, Marcus instantly froze and just looked down at what his hand was touching. He slowly moved his hand some and blinked wondering if  
perhaps he was just seeing things. Peering closer at what his hand was touching he saw that he was not, that in Tomas' bag was indeed a pair of red lacy panties. Several thoughts raced through Marcus' head at the sight of them.  
  
  One: could be that Tomas had a secret tryst that Marcus did not know about and the lady left quickly leaving behind her underwear, two: it could have been something  
left of Jessica's that Tomas wanted...Marcus shook his head not wanting to go down that trail...three: it could be Olivia's, Tomas' sister, who had used the bag before and forgot to take out everything and Tomas didn't even know it was there or four: it could be Tomas'.  
  
    At that final thought Marcus felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Does Tomas wear them often?" thought Marcus as he lifted the pair of panties out of the bag when he suddenly saw something else. Feeling his curiosity peaked he moved the clothes aside and found that there were two more pairs, one was blue and one was a dark  
purple. Marcus stood there not sure what to think or say. Sure he had heard of guys liking to wear women's underwear and even if Tomas did like to wear it, it was none of his business or his place to judge.  
  
     Marcus held all three pairs in his hands when suddenly his thoughts went to Tomas wearing them. Marcus closed his eyes letting out a shuddering breathe at the image. It was no new fact to Marcus that he was attracted to his partner but the thought of Tomas wearing these made Marcus flush. Marcus could see how they would look on Tomas, how they would accentuate Tomas' waist, thighs, and amazing ass.  
   
     The colors would look great on him, would bring out the olive tone skin and the red would bring out his eyes. His mind suddenly went to Tomas wearing full on lingerie. Marcus wondered if Tomas liked that, if he liked wearing the lacy nightgowns and frilly tops. Marcus felt himself harden and his mouth go dry at the image of Tomas wearing a red baby doll type top and these red panties laying on the bed and begging Marcus too...when suddenly Marcus jumped hearing the sound of a key card going into the slot.  
  
     Marcus dropped the underwear back in the bag trying his best to cover it back up and grabbing the shirt and pants turned around quickly almost losing his balance as Tomas entered.  
  
     "Next time we are drawing straws. I am better at that." Tomas griped closing the door and turning said "Marcus?"  
  
     "Uh I..." Marcus swallowed and clearing his throat said "I thought I would get some dry clothes...have them ready...er...I..." he dropped the clothes on the bed and  
      quickly walked to the bathroom closing the door. Marcus locked it and gripped the side of the sink in his hands trying to get the images out of his head. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face willing his erection to go down and skin to return to its pale nature.  
  
      "Marcus are you all right?" Tomas asked from the other side of the door.  
  
      "Uh yeah...I'll be out in a minute."  
  
      Tomas looked at the closed door and said "All right." Tomas turned and shrugged wondering what caused Marcus to look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tomas went to the bag of food and pulled out the food he got and decided that since Marcus was going to be in the bathroom that he would just change here.  
  
      Tomas pulled off his soaked shirt and pants still shivering as he grabbed a towel one of them had discarded on the floor and started drying his body and hair. He smiled at the pile of clothes and pulled on the shirt but saw that there were only pants no underwear. Tomas pulled his bag towards him and pulling aside some the  
clothes saw his other underwear.  
  
      Tomas looked up at the door and saw that it was still closed and picked up the red pair running his finger over the lace. He had long ago given up the ashamed feeling of liking to wear women's underwear. He just like the way it felt and liked the way he looked in it. It wasn't until college that he could fully experience it wincing at the memory of his grandmother finding out he was wearing women's underwear that a friend had given him as a joke. Tomas instantly froze realizing that in order for Marcus to get his clothes he had to go into his bag and since the stack was not complete wondered if perhaps...Tomas shook his head not wanting to think that was true.  
  
      He couldn't have Marcus knowing this little secret about him. Sure they shared a lot of stuff and found out a lot of stuff thanks to living so close together and dealing with nosy demons but this was something that he could not let Marcus know. Tomas quickly pulled on the red pair and pulled on the sweat pants tying them right as the door opened.  
  
      "Feel better?" Tomas asked looking at Marcus who stood in the door frame.  
  
      "Yeah, so what food did you get?"  
  
     "Well they didn't have much...so not sure what we are going to do for the next few days." Tomas said as Marcus nodded and looked at the goods Tomas laid out on the table.  
  
     Marcus picked up a sandwich seeing Tomas lying on the bed and asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
     "Maybe in a bit." Tomas said as he rolled over to grab his reading glasses and book. Marcus watched him opening his sandwich when he froze. While Tomas was reaching to grab his book his shirt rode up his back and pants slid a little down revealing the red pair of panties that Marcus was just holding about 15 minutes ago.  
  
     "Bloody hell..." Marcus whispered as Tomas turned back around.  
  
     "You say something?" Marcus shook his head walked over to his bed trying to think of anything not sexy.  
  
     He sat down and ate his sandwich as he occasionally glanced over to Tomas who was reading his book. Marcus turned to the TV saying "Hopefully the rain will stop  
     soon."  
  
     "I know, I don't think I've ever had this much rain before." Tomas commented looking out the window.  
  
     "Yeah even in England it didn't rain this much."  
  
     Tomas turned to Marcus and said "You all right? You seem off."  
  
     "I am fine...just uh not liking the idea of being stuck inside for the next few days."  
  
     "Well be my guest to go get food or whatever. I am not going back out there." Tomas sid determinedly when he groaned saying "I better go hang up my clothes to  
      dry."  
  
     "I can do it." Marcus said quickly making to get up.  
  
    "No just finish eating, I got it." Tomas got up and bent down to pick up his clothes as Marcus stared seeing the red again. Marcus now wasn't sure if Tomas was doing  
     this on purpose...perhaps he found out Marcus had found his stash...or if he was just not thinking that he was showing.  
  
     Either way it was driving Marcus mad and he wasn't sure how many more times he could will his again growing erection to not occur. God how Marcus wished he could run his hands over Tomas' ass covered in the lacy underwear and feel it on his cock as he rubbed it against Tomas’.  
  
     Marcus followed Tomas with his eyes as he walked to the bathroom and letting out a breath set his sandwich aside. He was going to take care of this and if it caused issues well he would deal with it then. He liked to think that Tomas liked him and that there was sexual tension between them and honestly Marcus has just had enough.  
  
     He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom seeing Tomas reach up to drape the clothes over the shower curtain rod again seeing the red and said, "Do you want to know a secret?" Tomas suddenly jumped and stumbled back not realizing that Marcus was there.  
  
     "Damn it Marcus!" Tomas scolded pulling his shirt down and giving Marcus an annoyed glare. "What?"  
  
     "I said do you want to know secret." Marcus repeated casually arms crossed over his chest.  
  
     "Sure. You know I always like learning more about you."  
  
     "Same about you Tomas." Marcus said in a tone that Tomas quirked an eyebrow at.  
  
     "Marcus?"  
  
      "Well you know I prefer the company of men right?"  
  
     "Well yeah not that I care, I've told you that."  
  
     "I also have figured out that I like men in certain things."  
  
     Marcus met Tomas' eyes seeing something akin to fear in them. Marcus approached Tomas as Tomas stumbled back against the sink.  
  
     "I...uh..." Tomas stammered watching Marcus.  
  
    Marcus caged Tomas between his arms gripping the sink ledges and said, "There is no reason to be afraid love. Like I said I like men in certain things." Tomas felt himself entranced by the blue eyes not realizing that Marcus was slowly untying his pants.  
  
    Marcus leaned in and whispered into Tomas' ear as he dipped his hand under the waistband and cupped Tomas "I also realized I like you...in those certain things." Tomas broke the gaze and looked down seeing the pants down by his thighs and groaned.  
  
    "Marcus I..."  
  
    "Shh…there is nothing wrong with it...I love it...the minute I saw your collection the thought of you in them...God...I almost came in my pants."  
  
     Tomas closed his eyes letting out shuddering breath saying "You like them?"  
  
     "Very much...especially on you. Such pretty colors...you have great taste love. Do they make you feel good?" Tomas bit his bottom lip and nodded as Marcus nibbled  
his ear lobe then kissed his jaw.  
  
     "Do you like to wear other things Tomas? Other pretty things that make you feel good?"  
  
     Tomas leaned his head to side and said "I would...yes...but I never had the courage to...or..."  
  
     "Or what darling?" Marcus asked in sultry tone.  
  
     "Or anyone I wanted to do that for."  
  
    "Would you do it for me? Would you wear something pretty I picked out?"  
  
     Tomas shook his head quickly saying "Yes! Yes I would wear it for you...only for you."  
  
    "Hmm good to know because you will only wear these for me." Marcus growled kissing Tomas' neck.  
  
    "Yes! Please Marcus."  
  
    "Please what sweet one?" Marcus asked drawing back some.  
  
    "Kiss me."  
  
    Marcus smiled and surged forward kissing Tomas passionately. Tomas kissed back wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck as Marcus pushed the pants further down  
and lifted Tomas up by his waist forcing him to wrap his legs around Marcus'. The pants fell to the floor as Marcus backed out of the bathroom carrying Tomas still kissing him and turning dropped him onto the bed.  
  
    Marcus stood there looking down at the wonderful sight below him. Tomas lay there against the white comforter arms and legs spread, hair a mess, T-shirt riding up  
showing off his tone stomach, lust filled brown eyes looking up at him and red panties hugging his hips and curves perfectly.  
  
   "God you are so hot right now Tomas." Marcus purred committing the image to memory and started undoing his belt. Tomas watched as Marcus slowly undressed himself and sitting up removed his shirt. Tomas made to remove his underwear when Marcus said, "Don't. Not yet. Hands at your side."

   Tomas did so as Marcus nodded in approval saying, "You are so good at taking orders aren't you. That is what makes you the perfect student. So obedient." Marcus crawled onto the bed over Tomas and said "You going to be good for me? Going to be obedient?"  
  
   Tomas nodded saying, "Yes, I promise."  
  
   Marcus smiled and kissed Tomas' forehead saying "Good." Tomas warmed under the praise and the warmth that coursed through his body at such a tender act.  
  
   Marcus leaned down and started kissing Tomas' chest moving lower saying "Hmm I bet you would look so good in a silk nightgown...or something see through and lacy. Oh the options are endless sweet one." Tomas shivered and moaned softly in pleasure as Marcus nibbled at the rim of Tomas' bellybutton.  
  
   He kissed the hipbones that were revealed and then nosed Tomas' leaking cock where it strained against the fabric. "So gorgeous in these...tell me the last time you wore these?" Marcus asked kissing back up Tomas' torso.  
  
   Tomas gasped saying "A week ago...when we were traveling..."  
  
   "Have you ever worn them when doing an exorcism?"  
  
   "No…didn't want them to..." Tomas looked away and blushed.  
  
   Marcus moved up his body and said, "What's wrong sweet one?" Tomas nibbled his bottom lip as Marcus nuzzled his ear saying "Talk to me...look at me sweet  
 one."  
  
   Tomas turned and said "I don't want to dirty them by wearing them during that time. They are an escape I guess..."  
  
   Marcus nodded saying "I understand love." He leaned down and kissed Tomas passionately as Marcus lowered his body onto Tomas' and moaned into the kiss. The  
feeling of that fabric on his cock was so much better than he thought it would be. He rubbed his cock against Tomas' clothed one saying, "When I discovered your  
stash...I imagined this. You got me so hard, which was why I had to hide in the bathroom. Picturing you walking around in these...wearing these...so hot."  
  
   Tomas mewled in pleasure then "I was embarrassed to know how you would react if you found out."  
  
   "I was surprised at first darling but such a wonderful surprise. You are a wonderful surprise." Marcus whispered against Tomas' lips.  
  
   "I need you Marcus, I need you to fuck me...I want you so bad." Tomas didn't mean for the last word to sound like a whine but Marcus just chuckled at that.  
  
   "Have you done this before?"  
  
   "Not with a guy..."  
  
   "Hmm lucky me." Marcus purred as he rolled Tomas over and kissed down his back until he reached the waistband of the underwear and pulled back admiring the view  
of Tomas' ass.  
  
    "From now on sweet one, when we are in the hotel room you will wear these and a shirt...no more pants. Understood?" Tomas nodded as Marcus bit Tomas' shoulder  
saying, "What was that?"  
  
    "Yes!" Tomas cried out in agreement and pleasure.  
  
    Marcus kissed the bite mark and said "Good." he ran his hands down Tomas' back and slowly pulled the panties off and down Tomas' legs. He set them on the bed and fumbled for his bag grabbing the lube. Tomas let out a surprise squeak, that he would deny later on, as Marcus kissed the spot where his tailbone was and insert a finger.  
  
    "Relax darling, relax." Marcus cooed running his other hand gently up and down Tomas' back as Tomas nodded and did so taking a deep breathe. Marcus kissed and bit Tomas' nape saying, "God you are so tight. Tight and hot..." Marcus was three fingers deep feeling Tomas push back into him and removing his fingers rolled Tomas over. Their eyes met as Marcus cupped Tomas' hips realizing how well they fit in his hands and lifted them up some. Tomas wrapped his legs around Marcus' torso as Marcus slowly eased into Tomas.  
  
     Tomas scrunched his eyes close as Marcus said, "Look at me sweet one. Look at me." Tomas did so as Marcus kissed his forehead saying "Very good, soon it will be pleasurable..."  
  
    "Marcus..." Tomas said with a quiver in his voice as Marcus looked down seeing Tomas' eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
    "Am I hurting you?"  
  
   "No…don't stop..." Tomas begged gripping Marcus tight, as Marcus nodded and slowly thrust into Tomas until he was completely engulfed in the tight heat.  
  
   Marcus let out a shuddering breathe saying "Fuck...you feel amazing. Better than I dreamed." Tomas nodded and willed his body to relax when Marcus started thrusting into him.  
  
   Tomas trailed his fingers down Marcus' strong back feeling the different scars there and adding some of his own as his fingernails, though blunt, left marks and drew  
some blood. Marcus kissed Tomas sweetly as his thrusts turned powerful and rough keeping Tomas' thighs pried apart.  
  
   "Oh Marcus please..." Tomas moaned loudly flinging his head back.  
  
   Marcus bit his neck then kissed the bite saying "Please what love?"  
  
   "Please fill me...make me come...I need you..." Tomas babbled hearing Marcus chuckle softly.  
  
   "In due time sweet one, in due time." Tomas whimpered in response moving his hips to meet Marcus' thrusts and rubbing his cock against Marcus' stomach.  
  
    Marcus kissed and bit Tomas' neck letting his free hand tangle in Tomas' hair pulling his head back. Tomas cried out as Marcus whispered with a growl "You are so  
perfect...come for me sweet one." Tomas squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his cheeks and let out a strangled cry as his orgasm ripped through him.  
  
   Marcus leaned back some watching Tomas in the throes of passion and just stared in awe at the sight. "So fucking perfect..." growled Marcus sitting up and gripping  
Tomas' waist tight, hoping to leave bruises to further prove that Tomas was his, and gave several hard erratic trusts around the tightness. Marcus finally cried out his  
release as he came inside his lover.  
  
   Tomas gasped and moaned at the warmth he felt fill him and gripped Marcus' forearms tight letting everything crash over him. Marcus slowly collapsed to his elbows,  
panting, as he gently brushed back Tomas' sweaty curls. He peppered gentle kisses on Tomas' cheeks when Tomas opened his eyes and smiled. Marcus smiled back  
and kissed Tomas tenderly saying "Hey."  
  
   "Hey yourself." Tomas whispered with a smile.  
  
   "You are so beautiful right now." Tomas blushed as Marcus chuckled saying "It's true."  
  
   "You were wonderful..." Tomas said shyly seeing Marcus smile.  
  
   "Good, I wouldn't want your first time to be anything but that." Marcus slowly slipped out of Tomas who let out a sigh as Marcus got up and went to the bathroom.  
Tomas laid there eyelids feeling heavy hearing water running and turned his head seeing his underwear next to him.  
  
   He reached out and grabbed it as Marcus said, "I meant everything I said." Tomas looked at the underwear then back at Marcus sighing as he felt the warm wet cloth  
cleaning his body.  
  
   "I did too."  
  
   "Really?"  
  
   Tomas nodded saying "Yes...you find me something I will wear it. Only for you." Marcus finished cleaning Tomas and then himself as he climbed on the bed. After some adjusting they lay under the covers with Tomas' head pillowed on Marcus' chest as Marcus gently ran his hand through Tomas' hair.  
  
   "How did I get so lucky dear boy." Marcus commented with a sigh.  
  
   "You deserved it." Tomas kissed Marcus' chest feeling Marcus pull him close to his chest.  
  
   "You think so."  
  
   "I know so." Tomas said softly as they laid there listening to each others breathing before slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and please leave comments!


End file.
